Another Dimension
by Sludge The Wolf
Summary: Marik's been asleep for days now yet the doctor's say he checks out fine, Ryou's getting worried. Meanwhile Marik has Travelled to a dimension where everyone is the opposite sex! will he evr escape? Will he want to?
1. Chapter 1  Faint

**A/N  
>Welcome! One and all to my very first fan fiction challenge writing! Deathshipping, sounds grim eh? But none the less i hope you find this interesting and amusing, coz that's what i'm here for and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Thank you.<br>Sludge: (goes to speak)  
>Nope this time you are not ruining anything! Now shush!<br>**

* * *

><p><span>Marik<span>  
>What the hell, where am i? I look around in a daze, did i hit my head coz it hurts like hell?<br>OM MY GOD WHAT IS THAT! The i fainted... again

Ryou  
>''Marik, please wake up'' that's it I give up I've been trying to wake him up for a whole hour now, he's been asleep for the past three days now yet the doctor said he's not in a coma he's simply sleeping breathing is normal and everything, oh Marik what's wrong with you?<p>

Marik  
>For F sake! I can't believe I fainted again, this is not gonna help my reputation, must... do... something... evil...<br>Ahh that guy looks limey enough to be a victim of an evil plot, hold on a sec... Ryou's the only limey person i know, but this guys wearing a skirt? I thought to myself  
>Then the guy turned around<br>IT'S A GIRL  
>u guessed it, I fainted again<p>

Ryou  
>after a nice hot cup of fresh green tea you'd have thought that i'd have felt a little better, i've been worrying so much lately it's unbelievable and ive barely left marik's side, i need to go home and get some rest, but i cant bare to leave him, who's gonna watch over him?<br>oh no... Bakura!

Marik  
>Forget the F why the fuck do i keep fainting? And where is that limey... girl? She looked just like ryou nd i could have swore the girl behind her looked like Bakura! I must be going insane<p>

Speak of the devil... here she is now ''Yo, you over there!'' when i called her she looked around to see who'd called ''over here'' then she looked right at me, she was gorgeous, with hair just like Ryou's but she was wearing a light blue ribbon in it. She wore a fairly low cut top that showed a line of her belly at the bottom and a black skirt mid height between knee and ass. Her legs were long and looked silky and dazzling, she wore a pair of black socks the came up just below her knee... yet no shoes?  
>She blew me a kiss and winked with those beautiful brown eyes, you can guess what happened next.<p>

This was not bloody on!

Ryou  
>I'm looking at the ceiling, the glow in the dark stars look amazing but i can't sleep, i keep thinking about Marik, even the stars remind me of him<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flaskback:<br>Marik rolled over to face me__''You know Ryou, I can read your mind''  
>''Oh really then what am I thinking about right now?''<em>

_''Lets see, you're thinking about something big, long and hard penetrating something else''_

_''Marik?''_

_''Yes Ryou'' Marik smirked at me, he's so handsome when he does that._

''_Why? In the name of Obelisk, would be thinking about is kaiba's duelist kingdom turning into a rocket and penetrating the earth's O-zone layer, I mean just think of the global warming!__Kaiba's ego alone is responsible for 20%, then there's the hair guy__, __with all the hairspray he uses he causes an addition 47% of greenhouse gases in__ the world''_

_''Uh, Ryou, I was actually thinking of maybe something along the lines of rape or happy fun time''_

''_I knew that'' : |  
><em>

* * *

><p>Oh Marik.<p>

Marik  
>This is it, this time I'm not gonna faint, I'm not gonna faint, who the hell is that piece of sweet ass?<br>Oh no, please don't tell me that, it can't be I'm gonna...

NO MARIK DON'T FAINT!

Seriously though, what the hell is going on?  
>then a voice came from no where, ''i can help you with that'' out from the shadows emerged a girl, she was tanned , had blonde sort of hair kinda like mine, she wore a dark purple jacket, that came to just below her arms, and she didn't wear what i would call at shirt more like a bra with an extra bit at the bottom in a triangle kind of shape so you could see her beautifully tanned thighs... then I realised, it was Malik, my other half.<br>Sorry but this time I couldn't help it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>So guys how are you enjoying it?<br>What the hell is going on with Marik?  
>Why is everyone a girl? Find out tomorrow!<strong>

**Sludge: Peanut butter Jelly time  
>SLUDGE!<strong>

**Sludge: HAHA no story can hold Sludge the mighty!**


	2. Chapter 2  Another Dimension?

**A/N **

**So people, chapter 2, original title, awesome author, that's right people, I'm still alive I just went on an unexpected writers holiday, but now I'm back and writing for you dudes again. **

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Marik<span>  
>I woke up, it was night time, gotta stop fainting, before it becomes a habit, not to mention that if I keep fainting I'm never gonna find out what the hell's going on around here!<p>

Then I see 'Marik' well the female Marik look alike, I mean really what the hell and behind her, female Ryou? I must be trippin up a face down! (Going mental) I need answers and I know where to get them. ''Yo, uh, you over there?''

'Marik' looked over at me with a smile, ''what the hell is going on here, and where am I?''

''First of the name's Maria, second off you're in dolmino city, but as for what's going on I don't have a clue myself'' she spoke in a cute country accent and looked as confused as I did so I believed her though she still seemed light and perky, unlike 'Ryou' she just stood there with her hands behind her back swinging herself around, daydreaming. Then the awkward silence was interrupted by another female voice

''well hey there guys what kind of cutie pie have we got here?'' Well you have got to be kidding me...

Pegasus?

Ryou  
>''There really is nothing else you can do Ryou'' Bakura's words were kind and reassuring, kind of scary, especially for him ''you just gotta get on with your life''<p>

AND JUST FORGET ABOUT MARIK! YOU IDIOT, I CAN'T JUST FORGET ALL ABOUT HIM...'' I release a long breath, Bakura looks shocked and yet he's smiling slightly, sick fetishes.

''I love him'' I whisper to myself.

After that Bakura just turns and leaves without a word, what's that all about?

Marik  
>I didn't believe it at first but who else has that random emo hair?<p>

''This here's ... well I don't know. What's your name hunny'' Maria looked at me with a cute smile, she so reminded me of Marik, except female and... Hotter dare I say

''maybe he doesn't have a name, or he's got amnesia.'' Pegasus spoke out and broke my daze, ''the name's Marik, and you are?''

''the name's Maxine, Maxine Pegasus but everyone calls me Peggy, please to meet you Marik''  
>''how's about I call you maxi, its a cool name'' I smiled at her with my seductive smile<br>''you can call me anything you want hunny pie'' she gave me a little wink and leant on the post of the door, her long lush red coat shaped her figure, she was an hourglass, curves in all the right places and her red skinny jeans looked amazing with her black military boots, wait a sec why am I noticing this? Damn it Gok Wan

''he's a real drifter aint he Ryoko? You'd have thought with 3 hot women in the room he could at least pay attention for more than 5 seconds'' so the female Ryou's name was Ryoko, this was getting weirder by the second.

''you got that right, but I bet its weird for him, I mean he is from another dimension''

Say wha?

Ryou  
>after since Bakura left earlier I haven't left Marik, I can't, what if he wakes up and I'm not there and and...<p>

''oh, Ryou'' I look up through blurry eyes to see Yugi and Seto in the doorway, Yugi walks over to me and glomps me, almost in tears.

''I'm sorry Ryou I know how much Marik means to you even if he s a sort of psychotic evil dude from Egypt'' Kaiba piped up still standing in the doorway, not the best choice of words but I'm sure he means well.

Yugi pulls away from me and wipes his eyes with some tissues that have just appeared from nowhere, Kaiba comes in behind him and grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly.

Whenever I look at those two I always imagine me and Marik like that, not I guess it's not so likely now

Maria  
>This guy, why is he so familiar? And what's with the daydreaming? I suppose Ryoko's got points though, wait, WHAT?<p>

''What did you just say Ryoko?''

''He's from another dimension, didn't you guess?'' I don't have a clue what she just said but I'm pretty sure she's crazy or at least getting there anyway because I could have swore she said another dimension!

Marik  
>I see why the girls keep looking at me weird when I daydream. Maria's daydreaming; I still can't believe the resemblance between her and Marik back home in Domino city. Thinking about it, I haven't spoken with him in ages, ever since he moved back to Egypt, I wonder how he's been.<p>

''OI, MARIK!'' it was Maxi, ''did you not heard what Ryoko just said? And you Maria!''

''Yeah I heard '' I didn't actually hear what she just said but form the look on the other's faces, it seemed both shocking and important.

''What did she say then?'' Maxi scowled at me, and, believe me, it wasn't a nice look either!

''Uh...'' I hesitated slightly ''anyone up for a pepperoni pizza?''

I don't think I should have said that now because all three of them are looking at me like I'm from another dimension or something?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Sludge: well you hit the nail on the head there didn't you Marik dearest  
>Honoka: Watch who you're calling dearest... (Evil glare)<br>Sludge: O_O  
>Honoka: joke! Lol! But really hands off...<strong>

**WELLLLLL this is fun not awkward, back to the story.  
>Why can't Marik just get a grip?<br>Poor Ryou... :'(**

**Sludge: but you see... (Pie in the face)**

**NO SPOILERS! I do apologize for Sludge, you see she's kinda, uh, well, I dunno let me know what you think in the review ;)**


End file.
